


Of Dominance and Submission

by NoForkingClue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom!13, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue
Summary: You knew that some people wouldn’t understand the relationship that you and the Doctor had but you didn’t care. You love her and she loved you and that’s all that mattered. So what if you liked to give control over to the Doctor?A series of loosely connected one shots detailing yours and the Doctor’s relationship.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	1. I'm In Charge

You struggled in your bonds even though you knew it was pointless. The Doctor had been kind even to use silk scarves but she had tied them tightly to the bed rails. You were blindfolded and gagged as well and you weren’t going anywhere. You were naked and that added to your vulnerability and desperation to find some warmth.

“I had one rule when I agreed to take you with me.”

You turned your head left and right trying to decipher where the Doctor’s voice was coming from.

“To always listening to my instructions and do exactly what I tell you to.”

You jumped when you felt the Doctor hand grip your chin and forced you to stop moving.

“What you did was incredibly stupid,” she hissed, “I have that rule for a reason and you almost got killed because you disobeyed me. Do you want to know what I would’ve done to get you back?”

You tried to reply but your gag muffled your answer. The Doctor dug her nails into you cheek and you whimpered at the sting.

“I would’ve been tempted to go back on my own timeline to save you,” the Doctor rested her forehead against yours, “Breaking the rules of time I was taught never to do just to save the life of person I love. Luckily for you though you survived. However,”

The Doctor’s voice turned low and dangerous,

“I think you need reminding of these rules and who is in charge. You need reminding that you can trust me in any situation which is why I’m doing this.”

You felt the Doctor straddle you and gently press a kiss to your forehead.

“Don’t worry love,” she whispered, “I’ll be gentle but by the end of the night you will know who is in charge. I should warn you though because you disobeyed me I will not go easy on you. This is a lesson you need to learn.”

Before you had a change to protest the Doctor pushed earplugs into your ears. You were stuck in silence and darkness, the only feeling was that of the Doctor’s hands trailing down your chest. You jumped when you felt her lips against your neck and yelped behind the gag when you felt her teeth sink in. The Doctor had always been possessive and you gradually got used to it. Marking you are hers was something that you expected by now.

You shuddered and her lips moved lower. You moaned and arched off the bed when her teeth grazed a nipple. A firm hand pushed you back onto the mattress and you knew better than to do that again. This was already going to be a long night and you didn’t want to make it any longer by aggravating the Doctor.

The Doctor continued pressing kisses down your body until she reached your thighs. She pressed a kiss to each one before moving between your legs. It was probably due to the lack of your other senses but each time the Doctor touched you it felt like electricity was running over you. You felt her fingers run lightly up and down your thighs and you had to repress a shudder. The Doctor move closer and you felt her breath fan between your legs. She didn’t move for a moment but you were desperate for her to. Unfortunately instead of moving closer she moved away. You groaned in frustration but yelped in surprise when her fingers quickly replaced her. They moved skilfully and in no time you were moaning behind the gag, pleading for her to continue.

Unfortunately she didn’t. Her finger moved to a snail’s pace and you sobbed in frustration. The Doctor adjusted her position so her face was next to yours. Her breath ghosted over yours and she didn’t move, staying stock still above. Suddenly, she ripped the gag from your mouth and removed the earbuds.

“Beg.”

The tone of her voice showed that there was no room for argument. The Doctor was going to get what she wanted.

“Doctor, please. I need this.”

“And why should I give it to you? You did disobey me after all.”

“I promise I won’t. I never will in future.”

The Doctor’s fingers started to increase in speed and you were gasping in no time.

“I begging you Doctor. Please.”

“You’ll always do as I say.”

“Yes.”

“You’ll do everything I ask of you?”

“Everything!”

“Then tell me- who do you belong to?”

“You!”

“Who is in charge?”

“You!”

“Will you listen to me in future?”

“Always! Doctor, please.”

“Good human.”

Just then the Doctor pulled her fingers away and you groaned. You arched desperately, trying to regain the friction that the Doctor provided and she laughed at your desperation.

“Oh darling,” she purred into your ear, “I did warn you that I won’t go easy on you didn’t I? This is going to be a very long night. Don’t worry,” she pressed a kiss against you cheek, “I have some brand new toys that I’ve been dying to try out and now is the perfect opportunity to do so.”


	2. In The Beginning

The others wouldn’t understand, the Doctor realised that very quickly since meeting them. She loved her friends dearly, of course she did she wouldn’t have them on board if she didn’t, but they couldn’t possibly understand her need, no, her desire for control. She felt like her life was spiralling out of her control. Well, that was true until she met you.

The moment you stepped into her TARDIS, into her domain, she knew you were the one. Your eyes were wide as you marvelled at the sight in front of you. You looked so sweet, so innocent, that the Doctor almost felt bad about the plans forming in her head. The images swirling around of you handcuffed to the console or chained to her bed as you looked up at her with those beautiful eyes and said-

“I’ve never seen anything like this.”

The Doctor was jolted out of her fantasies and was glad that she wasn’t a man or that any of her companions were telepathic. She blinked at you before grinning and practically jumping over to you. She put an arm around your shoulders and pulled you against her.

“Just you wait,” she said, “I have so much more to show you.”

*

It took longer than the Doctor expected before she gave in a slammed you against a wall and kissed you. It took almost two months of the two of you flirting with each other, knowing looks from Graham and teasing smiles from Yaz and Ryan before she cracked. The two of you were alone in the TARDIS and you had just come out of the swimming pool when the Doctor lost what was left of her self-control.

Before you knew it you were slammed into the cold TARDIS wall, the Doctor’s lips upon yours. You gasped in surprised and the Doctor seized the opportunity to dominate the kiss. It was better than the Doctor had imagined. Admittedly you did tense at first but it didn’t take you long to submit to her. The Doctor smiled against your lips and if she had her way she never would’ve parted from you but she knew that you couldn’t hold your breath for as long as she could. When pulled away she remained closed and examined your flushed face with a smirk.

“Do you have any idea how long I wanted to do that for?” she asked, “How I just wanted to slam you against the wall or drag you to my bed and never let you leave? Oh the things I want to do to you. Do you… do you want to hear them?”

The Doctor was suddenly unsure. She knew that you liked, maybe even loved, her but she didn’t know if you were into the same kinks as she was. Maybe you’d a repulsed and demand her to take you home. While she didn’t like the idea of you demanding anything from her she’d do it because she loved you and didn’t want you to be unhappy.

“Yes.” You breathed out

The Doctor felt her hearts leap when she said the word that she was dying to hear.

“I knew I wanted you ever since you first stepped foot in my TARDIS,” she said pressing closer to you, “And as I spent more and more time with you these feelings grew. I want you, in every way possible. Handcuffed to my bed, bent over my console, out in public so everyone knows who you belong to. I can bring you pleasure each and every night y/n. I can make it so we can spend days in my room and the other won’t realise a thing. All you have to do is one simple thing.”

“Which is?”

“Listen to my every command and do as I say. I am not afraid of using punishments to make you understand. Is that clear?”

“Yes Doctor.”

“So are you… what do you…”

The Doctor trailed off, awkward once again. What if you didn’t like this? Anxiety coursed through her veins as she waited for your response. She bit her lip as she felt your chest heave against hers.

“Sounds great.”

“Really? You mean that?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Oh you don’t know how happy you’ve made me.”

The Doctor rested her head against your shoulder and smiled.

“So what? This’ll be like a fifty shades relationship?”

“No!”

The Doctor looked up sharply and pointed a finger at you.

“This will not be like that relationship. I want this to be healthy. Safe words, aftercare and I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to. I don’t want you to be unhappy, understand?”

You relaxed and smiled, nodding. You gently cupped the Doctor’s cheek and pressed a kiss against her lips.

“I understand.”

“Good,” the Doctor nipped at your neck pulling a gasp from you, “Now, as much as I’d love to take you here and now I think our first time would be better in the bedroom. I have a few things that I’ve been dying to try out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: As Lords of Time are more developed than humans, Doctor 13 Dom I was able to feel and smell when Reader was fertile or in heat or excited. (His Dom 13 is fantastic, thank you for giving us your writing)

The Doctor had been acting strange all day. Of course that might be strange in the eyes of a human but perfectly normal for a timelord but something seemed off about her. She was always standing just slightly too close or glaring when others stood near you. It wasn’t until you arrived in your room that night that you got the answers you were looking for.

As soon as you stepped through the door the Doctor had you pinned against it. You gasped as she started trailing kisses down your neck and occasionally biting it. When she came to where you neck met your shoulder she bit down harshly causing you to yelp in shock.

“Do you know how hard it’s been,” she said quietly, “Controlling myself around you today?”

“Yeah I guessed.”

“Do you know why?”

“Because I’m irresistible?”

The Doctor nipped at your neck.

“Don’t be cheeky,” she said but you could hear the smile in her voice, “Timelords have much more heightened senses in comparison to humans. All day, the only things that I’ve been smelling is just how fucking fertile you are and how torturous it been knowing that I can’t do anything about it.”

In a flash you were on your bed. You looked up at the Doctor who gave you an unsure look. You smiled and nodded which was all the confirmation the Doctor needed. She always got some form of confirmation before starting anything with you. Just one of the many reasons why you loved her. Immediately you were flipped onto you front, your chest pressed against the mattress and knees bent, while the Doctor knelt behind you. She wrestled your top off and you winced when you heard her rip it. She used you torn shirt to quickly tie your wrists behind your back.

“For the first time since my regeneration I wish I was in my previous body.”

“I don’t.”

That earned you a light slap. The Doctor leant down so her chest was pressed against your back. One hand moved over your chest while the other undid your trousers.

“I know we talked about children previously,” she said, “But with how you are now that’s all I can that about. You, me, a family. It’s all I ever wanted.”

Her fingers curled inside of you and you shifted your hips desperate for more friction. The Doctor smiled at your desperation and placed a kiss between your shoulder blades.

“How does that sound my love?” she asked, “Ever thought about what my previous regenerations would do to you if they ever met you?”

The thought had briefly crossed your mind. Would they have the same reaction to you as your Doctor has? Would they be shocked at the acts the two of you got up to in the bedroom? When the Doctor stopped moving her fingers you moaned in frustration.

“I asked you a question,” she said, “I expect you to answer it.”

“Yes,” you said, “I am. But…”

“But what?”

“You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“Love,” the Doctor said gently, “Nothing you’ve ever asked me is stupid. What’s wrong?”

“What if they’re shocked about this?”

“This? You mean the fact that we’re both women or the fact I enjoy tying you up?”

“Both.”

“Our relation is hardly unconventional. You should’ve seen some of the stuff that went on in Gallifrey. As for tying you up,” she leant closer and you felt her breath ghost over your ear, “It’s hardly new. Where do you think I got the taste for this from? It’s hardly new to this regeneration. However,” she leant back and pulled at your wrists, “I don’t think I want them to meet you. You’re my little human not theirs. I’m not the type of person who likes to share what is mine.”

To you relief the Doctor’s fingers started moving again and it wasn’t long before you were a sweating, begging mess beneath her. The Doctor smiled as her free hand moved to grasp your neck and bring you up to her. She pressed her lips against the side of your neck and smiled at the marks already forming there.

“Be prepared love,” she said, “I’ve been holding myself back all day, waiting to finally get you all to myself. Don’t expect this to be over any time soon.”


	4. Sharing and Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ok that dom!13 fic killed me on sight BUT think about you with dom!13 and dom!master, they keep trying to win you over and it’s getting annoying so you decide to spend the night with them (anon)

“Hello pet.”

You jumped when you heard the Master’s voice. You stood frozen to the stop as he walked towards you. He gently trailed a finger down your cheek when he was near enough.

“How did you get in here?” you asked

“Irrelevant. Where’s your dear Doctor? I’m surprised she let you off the leash, although have you tried that yet. It can be rather stimulating if done correctly. Have she leashed you up yet?”

When you refused to answer the Master sighed.

“I thought she was teaching you to be obedient,” he tutted, “She isn’t doing a very good job is she?”

His arm snaked around your waist and pulled you against him. His other hand gripped your chin and forced you to look into his eyes. He smirked at the defiant look on your face.

“I’ll have a lot of fun breaking you in,” he said, “If you enjoy your time with the Doctor (which I can’t see why) then being with me will-“

“What’s going on here?” the Doctor stormed into the room, “How did you get in here? And let y/n go right now!”

The Master looked amused at the angry, and slightly worried, look on the Doctor’s face.

“No,” he said, “I want some fun with your little human.”

The arm around your waist moved lower and up the skirt that the Doctor had told you to wear. She had also told you not the wear any underwear and the Master’s eyes widened when he realised that. He looked down at you with a wicked grin.

“Oh how brilliant,” he said, “Just perfect. Little human ready for whenever you want them. Or,” he lowered his voice, “Whenever someone else wants them. Because I do Doctor and I have a feeling that you’ve known that for a long time. Why else would you keep them locked up here for so long and make me break in?”

The Doctor stormed over to the two of you. She looked at you briefly before glaring up at the Master. The Master just gave her a manic grin as he continued to move his fingers, occasionally slipping one inside you. Whenever he did you whimpered quietly and you could feel the vibrations of his laughter against your back. His fingers were a lot thicker than the Doctor’s and when he added a second you gasped a rested your head against the Doctor’s chest. The Doctor clenched her jaw at this.

“Let y/n go.”

“I really don’t think they want me to. Maybe y/n wants to go with me instead.”

The Doctor growled and tried to pull you free from the Master’s arms. The Master fingers moved slightly but he quickly stepped closer and continued his tortuous pace.

“Why would-“

“Will both of you shut up!”

The Doctor and Master immediately stopped arguing and looked at you in surprise. You were panting and gripped the Doctor’s shirt tightly.

“Has it occurred to you that I might want both of you? Right here, right now. And I’m not going to leave the Doctor for you!”

The Doctor and Master were silent for a moment before they looked back at each other. The Master sighed in disappointment and removed his fingers. You groaned at the loss but quickly the Master silenced you by putting his fingers in your mouth. He pressed down on your tongue and shook his head.

“Answering back,” he said, “I think that deserves punishment. Don’t you agree?”

“Oh yes,” the Doctor leant closer, a wicked smirk on her face, “But don’t forget, y/n is mine. I’m the one in charge here.”

“We’ll see. We’ll see.”


	5. Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dom 13 thirsty for touch with reader fem, no matter where you are she loves to touch you and only she can nobody else, she loves to take your hand, put your arm around your waist and pull you to your lap or to stick your body, she doesn't can do it and does NOT want to take your hands off you. (a touch of dark dom 13 kkkk)
> 
> Whoop, whoop, double Dom!13 because I love you guys. I do love a bit of dark dom although this didn’t go quite as dark as I was originally planning. A bit a possessive!13 though.
> 
> This is a direct continuation from ‘Sharing and Caring’ so please read that one first. There won’t be many stories that are direct continuations so I’ll let you know when they are!

You were peacefully sleeping beside the Doctor but she couldn’t fall asleep. She was glad that you were happy but she couldn’t get the image of you in the Master’s arm out of her head. His damned smirk as he held you tightly in his arms. After you had fallen asleep, securely sandwiched between the two of them, the Doctor promptly kicked him out. She didn’t want him to get the wrong idea that she actually wanted him there. She only did this for you.

She pulled you closer and buried her nose against the crook of you neck, inhaling deeply. Her eyes flew open and she let out a low growl. The Master, she smelt him all over you. She bit over the mark he left on your neck enjoying the soft whimper you gave at her action. By the time she was through there was going to be no trace of him left on you. You were her human and she wasn’t going to let anyone forget it.

She rolled you onto your back, careful to not wake you. She pressed her lips against yours and slowly moved downwards. Her teeth scrapped gently along your chest and you shifted slightly but didn’t wake. The Doctor slipped under the covers and moved further down until she was kneeling between your legs. Her breath fanned over you and she gently ran a finger along you, smirking when your hips thrusted slightly at her action. Her smirk disappeared when she remembered the events of earlier that evening.

The Master’s wicked smile as he kept roughly thrusting into you and your gasps of pleasure. His smile that seemed to say:

‘I can give y/n what they really want, what you can’t give them in your current body.’

The Doctor hated that smile that seemed reserved only for her. It was only when you reached around and grabbed her hand, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles that she knew who your heart belonged to. The Master might have you in his arms for the moment but not forever. You might be attracted to him but that was as far as your affections went. You loved the Doctor not him.

The Doctor moved closer but then hesitated. The possessive part of her, which grew whenever you were involved, wanted to banish any trace of the Master from your body. She insisted on the Master using protection and while he initially complained he eventually agreed but she could still sense him on you. However, this was something the two of you hadn’t talked about. She wasn’t about to do anything to you while you were asleep. Slightly reluctantly the Doctor surfaced from under the covers and pulled you closer to her. One hand rested against your chest while the other wrapped itself around your waist. She flung her leg over the top of yours.

You were hers and she wasn’t going to let you forget it. If the two of you ever came across the Master again she was not going to let him touch you unless you did something extra special for her. She grinned at the thoughts of everything she could make you do just for her two allow the Master to touch you. She slowly fell asleep to those thoughts in her head and the feelings of you heartbeat under her hand. Tomorrow the two of you were going to renegotiate what you did and the rewards and punishments you would get. It was going to be a very satisfying day.


	6. Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: reader fem asks dom 13 for a color in the shape of a collar with a pigment in the shape of 13, black velvet color, with the same rainbow colors on your shirt on the edges or inside lining, reader asks for a gift but whoever comes out when they are both. (thanks for this dom 13 universe that you give us)

You put your book down as soon as the Doctor entered your room. You raised an eyebrow at the grin she had on her face. She looked happy but her eyes held a dark gleam which was full of lustful intent.

“I’ve got a present for you.”

The Doctor practically skipped over to your bed and jumped in next to you. She held out a black box which you took. When you hesitated in opening it she nudged you.

“Go on. Open it!”

You flipped open the lip and gasped at what you saw. It was a collar. Out of all the things you thought was in the box this certainly wasn’t it. It was made from a soft black velvet and had rainbows round the edge. There was a silver circle in the middle engraved in circular Gallifreyan. You gently traced over it.

“I was wanting to get on since we started our relationship,” said the Doctor, “I ordered it ages ago but it was never quite right. This time they got it perfect.”

“It must’ve been expensive.”

“Nothing’s too expensive when it comes to you my love. Here,” she took the collar out of its box, “Let me put it on.”

You shifted so you were kneeling in front of the Doctor. Quickly the Doctor moved off the bed and stood in front of you. Apparently she wasn’t as tall as her previous regenerations which was something of a sore spot for her. She liked the feeling she got when you looked up at her.

Her hands moved round your neck and briefly squeezed it. Your breath hitched when she did so and the Doctor couldn’t help but smirk at your reaction. Her hands had led to the deaths of so many people, most of them unintentional, so for you to trust her to put her hands around yours showed her the amount of trust you had in her.

Slowly she pulled the collar tight around your neck. She didn’t want it too tight as to restrict your breathing but she wanted you to remember it was there. Once it was secure she gently traced her fingers along your neck and up your jawline. You shivered under her touch and she pressed her thumb against your lips, satisfied when you quickly parted them for her.

“What does it say?” you asked when she removed her thumb

The Doctor didn’t answer immediately. Then she said,

“It’s the number of my regeneration. This was the thing that was causing the most issues. You see, it’s linked to my DNA. When I regenerate the number will change. That is,” she suddenly looked worried, “You want to stay with me when I do regenerate.”

“Nothing’s going to take me away from you.”

An unreadable look passed over the Doctor’s face and she nodded. In a flash you were being pushed back along the bed, the Doctor not stopped until your back hit the headboard. She quickly secured a leash to your collar then the headboard. She sat back on her haunches looked you up and down.

“Do you want to know why I got this?”

“Please tell.”

“To remind you who you belong to,” she leant forward and brushed her lips against yours, “When you’re particularly bratty,” she squeezed your thighs, “And need reminding who’s in charge here.”

“And have I been bad,” you asked innocently, “I thought I was being good today.”

That was a lie. You knew that you’d been pushing the Doctor’s buttons all day just to see how she would react. To your surprise she had managed to keep herself under control. However seeing her know you knew that you were going to be in for a long night.

“Oh love,” she gave you a wicked grin, “You don’t know how much trouble you are in. Do you know how much I had to resist dragging you back to our room and teaching you a lesson in manners? Maybe in you’re good I’ll let you come tonight.”

You groaned in frustration as the Doctor started stripping. Maybe you shouldn’t have tested her. Once she was naked the Doctor knelt above you and looked down at your vulnerable position.

“Now then,” she purred, “Be a good little human and do exactly as I say and you will be rewarded. Don’t,” she smirked, “And suffer the consequences.”


	7. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: please ball gown + reader fem in a glued dress open to the side on the legs up to the hip + doc 13 dom with waistcoat and bow tie. (anon)
> 
> Request: reader fem sits on the lap of Thirteen dom at a party or event, but all the while she is tied up inside you, stretching you and leaving you feeling very satisfied. You have to be quiet, no matter how many times she makes you come, pushing inside you, the walls closing around the circumference of the toy. Thanks (anon)
> 
> Request: (i'm so hungry for 13dom !, that i would come as often as needed), reader fem is going with 13dom to a ball in which reader is only wearing a dress and nothing underneath, so when sitting at the table reader takes doc's hand eva takes it in the middle of her legs and whispers that she knows nothing underneath and that she needs it. (anon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I received three similar requests I merged them into one story. Hope you guys enjoy!

“You’re doing so well for me pet,” whispered the Doctor, “Not long now.”

“Doctor…”

“Hush,” she said quietly, “You don’t want everyone to hear us do you?”

You squirmed on the Doctor’s lap, blushing at the knowing smile she gave you. The two of you were currently at a ball the Doctor had been invited to. The Doctor had quickly seized the opportunity to give you a dress she’d been wanting to give you and ask if you could wear it. Of course the Doctor wore a tux and damn if she didn’t look good. Of course as soon as you saw the dress you knew things weren’t going to be as simple as just going to a dance.

It was a beautiful, floor length black silk dress with a slit running up the side. You marvelled at it while the Doctor grinned at you.

“It’s beautiful.” You said

“Almost as beautiful as you.”

“Stop it you!”

“However,” the Doctor walked over and rested her chin on your shoulder, “Why don’t we play a little game?”

“Oh? What do you have in mind?”

“Something to do with this.”

The Doctor held in front of you a vibrator. You blushed when you saw it and the Doctor couldn’t help but laugh at your reaction.

“Still so prudish after our time together,” she said, “Do you want to know the rules?”

“I think I have a good idea but enlighten me anyway.”

“If you can last the whole evening with this inside you we can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?”

“That’s the idea.”

“Deal.”

That was how you found yourself in your current predicament. The vibrator was on the lowest speed and the soft vibrations were torture. Part of you wanted the Doctor to turn the speed up but the stubborn part of you refused to give in. The Doctor ran a hand up your thigh and squeezed it.

“What are you doing?” you said

“Just playing.”

“But-“

“Shh. We found a nice quiet spot where people won’t see us. You don’t want to attract attention to ourselves do we?”

“No Doctor.”

“Good.”

Her hand under the slit and your breath hitched as she ghosted of the straps she used to keep the vibrator in place. One of the conditions she had was that you weren’t allowed to wear any underwear. The constant buzz of the vibrator and seeing the Doctor in her suit would’ve soaked through them anyway. You jumped when she started teasing you.

“Doctor…”

“What’s that matter pet?” she whispered leaning closer, “Do you want more? All you have to do is ask, although that does mean you lose the game. Do you really want to lose?”

“No.”

“Then be quiet.”

She continued to tease you, a playful smile on her face. She knew you were going to lose and she wasn’t playing fair. You almost jumped out of her lap when the vibrator suddenly increased in speed. A firm arm wrapped itself around your waist and pulled you against the Doctor chest.

“Careful love,” she said, “You don’t want to fall now do you?”

“No Doctor.”

“Good girl.”

For the next five minutes the speed steadily increased until you were a panting, heaving mess on her lap.

“A ready to give in pet?”

“Ye-“

“Even though you know the consequences? Strapped to our bed with inside you. I won’t be touching you, I’ll have much more resolve than I do now. How long should you stay like that? A day, two days, more? How about just a couple of hours, that’ll be far more intense though. How many times do you think you’ll cum before I’m through with you? Any guesses?”

“Doctor. Please.”

“Alright,” she said, standing up, “Only because I love the way you beg.”


	8. Hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: dom 13 loves reader fem brand with her fingers, bites, sucks, kisses and her scent. (anon)
> 
> Request: before I asked, I wanted to thank you for this series, for your time, for your writing that improves more and more and for this FANTATIC blog 💝💝, thank you, imagine doc 13 gift in heat, and reader fem will cause you to wake up, doc of your heat, broken beds, torn clothes, without walking, ifinitos orgamos (a touch of Alpha system, of territorial mark, smell, bites) thank you. (anon)

You were awoken by the covers being pulled roughly off of you. You groaned and rolled onto your back. Your eyes flew open when the Doctor pinned your arms against the mattress and growled,

“I’ve been wanting you all days and now I finally have you.”

You were now fully awake. The Doctor had been busy all day and you hardly saw her. She trailed kisses and bites down your neck and you whimpered desperately against her as she pressed her body against yours.

“Do you know how hard it’s been controlling myself around you lately?” she asked, “When you decide you wear those shorts and short dresses? All I want to do is push you up against the TARDIS wall and take you there and then. You’re so beautiful do you know that?”

“Doc.”

“That’s it, say my name. That’s the only thing I want coming out of your mouth this evening. Although,” she smirked, “I can think of several other things I’d like you to do with your mouth.”

She grinded her hips against yours and moved upwards. She pressed a brief kiss against your lips before moving back towards your neck. The only warning you got was the soft kiss against your neck before she harshly bit down. You yelped in shock at the sudden pain but that quickly turned into pleasure. You tilted your head giving the Doctor better access to your neck and you felt her smile against it. When she moved away she gently pressed down on the mark.

“Good,” she said, “Now everyone can see who you belong to. From now I want you to show this to the world that you’re mine. Now say it!”

“I’m yours!”

“Good.”

The Doctor moved lower down your body until she reached your hips. She grasped them tightly and you knew that you were going to have bruises tomorrow. She nipped at your thighs and you gasped again.

“I love you so much,” she said as she rested her head against your leg, “I know I don’t say it enough but I do. You’re so beautiful, so receptive and completely mine!”

“I love you too Doc,” you gasped as she pressed her lips against you, “Fuck, I love you so much.”

To your frustration the Doctor moved upwards and straddled you. She smiled down at your and started grinding against. You gasped as she increased her speed and you tried to raise your hands to pull her closer but she keep them firmly pressed against the bed.

“By the time I’m through with you,” she whispered into your ear, “You won’t be able to walk for a week.”

All you could do was moan in response which caused the Doctor to increase her speed. You both groaned as you came together. The Doctor released your wrists and lay on top of you.

“I meant what I said earlier,” she said as she stroked your hair, “I do love you.”

“I know,” you pressed a kiss against her temple, “And I love you too Doc.”


	9. Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dom13 loves to see reader fem wearing her clothes.Thanks and stay well (anon)

“Hey dear,” you said, “What do you think? Much better on me right?”

The Doctor stuck her head out of the bathroom door and her mouth fell open when she saw what you were wearing. You were only wearing her long coat and her scarf wrapped around her neck. You were on you bed and smiled at her.

“Like what you see?” you asked

Slowly she made her way towards you. You smirked at her as you rolled onto your back. When the Doctor reached your side she lightly traced over your scarf which was hanging around your neck.

“Well?” you asked

“Beautiful,” she said, “Absolutely stunning. Of course you always are not matter what you’re dressed in or in this case what you’re not dressed in.”

The Doctor grabbed her scarf and pulled you up to her. She pressed her lips against yours in a passionate kiss. You moaned and melted against her. Your arms moved to wrap around her neck but she quickly grabbed them and pinned them down. She broke the kiss and gave you a loving gaze.

“Stay right there,” she said against your lips, “I’ve got a special treat for you.”

She quickly disappeared into the closet. Part of you wanted to be bratty and disobey her but you decided to be good instead. You were tired of being mercilessly teased. Eventually the Doctor returned with another scarf wrapped around her neck. It was far longer than her scarf and multi coloured as well.

“I used to wear this all the time,” she said examining it, “I thought I’d put it to good use.”

“In what way?”

She stalked over to you, a dark gleam in her eye.

“I always wanted to tie someone up with this,” she continued, “He would’ve loved you. So submissive.”

“Only for you Doc.”

Once she was next to you she started looping it around your wrist. You tugged at the bonds and when you realised how tight they were you looked back up at her. She grinned at you then used the rest of the scarf to tie you to the headboard.

“There,” she said, “How’s that? Not too tight.”

“Nope. Just right.”

“Good. I don’t plan on letting you up any time soon.”

She started moving down your body maintain eye contact the whole way. Once she reached between your legs she blew a puff on air on you.

“So sensitive,” she said when you jumped, “So responsive to me.”

“Yes Doctor.”

“Now what should I do to you?” she mused as she trailed a finger along you, “I have some new ideas I’d like to try if you want to.”

“Depends what they are.”

“Well-“

Just then a knock at the door interrupted her. You groaned but the Doctor quickly moved to slap a hand over your mouth. She used her scarf to gag you. She gave you a look and moved towards the door.

“Yes?” she asked

“Yeah Doc,” it was Graham, “Wondering if I could have a quick word.”

“Of course. Ah,” she stopped him when he tried to go in, “Rooms a bit of a mess. Meet me in the library in five mins, ok?”

“Right,” he sounded confused, “See you in a bit.”

When the Doctor shut the door she turned back to you.

“Go to go,” she said, “Won’t be long. Probably, maybe, hopefully. See you soon!”

You left out a frustrated and muffled groan when she left the room. Knowing the Doctor and Graham you weren’t going to be released any time soon. At least you knew it was going to be worth it once the Doctor returned.


	10. Safeword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! I just had a thought for dom!13 — with everything you’ve been asked someone else had probably already beat me to it but: Reader using their safeword during a particularly heated session? Lovey aftercare and cuddles? :3 (anon)

You were swimming in a sea of darkness. Black engulfed your senses and all you could do was feel the feather light touches of the person above you. You were sinking lower and lower, drowning and all you could do was,

“Vortex.”

The touches stopped. For a beat nothing happened, as though your companion was uncertain about what you had just said.

“Vortex.”

Immediately light blinded your eyes. You blinked several times as your eyes got used to the sudden change as you looked up at the Doctor’s concerned face. She started untying you saying,

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve done this when you first said the safe word. I was just in shock that you actually said it.”

“It’s alright.” You said sitting up and rubbing your wrists

“It isn’t,” she said putting an arm around you, “Do you mind me asking something?”

“Not at all.”

“What was the matter?”

“I felt like I was drowning,” you said, “It was so dark and I felt so alone even though I knew you were right above me. It was just too much for me.”

“Right,” the Doctor said firmly, “No more sensory deprivation.”

“At least for the moment. I want to try it again.”

“Not until you’re feeling safe and are certain. When you do we’ll go in slowly. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have gone straight in, I should’ve eased you in instead.”

“And it was my fault for thinking I could handle something I’ve never done before.”

“You’re never in the wrong.”

You and the Doctor laid back down and you rested your head on her chest. You looked at and gave her a teasing smile.

“That’s what not you told me last week.”

“Well you were being particularly bratty. I needed to teach you a lesson.”

“Lesson taught.”

“Good,” she pressed a kiss against your temple, “You know how much I hate punishing you.”

“I know,” you snuggled closer to her, “Hey Doc?”

“Yes love?”

“I love you. You know that right.”

The Doctor was silent and for a moment you were worried you had said something wrong.

“Doc?”

“I know. I love you too. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“It’s just I can’t believe I finally have you.”

You wrapped your arms around the Doctor and she moved her arms around your waist. You both laid on your sides and rested you foreheads against each other.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good. Tomorrow I’m going to treat you. A hot bubble bath-“

“Together?”

“Together. Breakfast in bed. Anywhere you want to go, you can decide.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Great. Now get to sleep, we’re going to have a busy day tomorrow.”


	11. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: please please doc 13 Dom + reader fem + mirror = doc taking reader in front of the mirror, and praising how beautiful she is, all wet just for her, how desperate she is to come, how well she is taking her fingers. (anon)

The Doctor had you on your hands and knees. Your wrists were tied together and the tied to the bedframe in front of you. The Doctor was kneeling behind you and gently stroking your back. She had wanted to try something different and when she told you her idea you quickly agreed.

“You’re so beautiful,” she said quietly, “And all mine.”

“Doctor.” You whined

“Hush y/n,” she said, “Be good and you’ll be rewarded. Don’t you think you’re beautiful?”

You blushed and looked down. The Doctor always showered you in so many compliments it was taking you a while to get used to it. The Doctor quickly grabbed you hair and forced you to look up. You were looking at yourself in a mirror the Doctor right behind you. She draped herself across your back and whispered into your ear,

“Such a good little human for me. So smart, so beautiful. I’ll never get tired of telling you that. Or,” she let out a chuckle, “Of your adorable reaction.”

She pressed a kiss against your cheek and you leant against her. Her other hand, which was resting against your hips, moved downward and moved between your legs. You let out a gasp and the Doctor moved to grab your neck and gently tilt it back. Her fingers moved slowly against you and you whimpered slightly.

“Doctor,” you gasped, “Please.”

“Why should I?” she asked, “I mean, I guess you have been very good for me. However, I don’t want to completely spoil you.”

Her fingers moved inside you and you moaned. She slowly pumped them in and out and you were becoming a mess under her.

“You are being very good,” she mused, “Just look at you. So wet for me.”

“Yes Doctor. Yes I am.”

“And look how desperate you’ve become. I’m not even doing that much.”

Her fingers stilled and you let out a frustrated groan. You felt yourself collapsing but the Doctor quickly pulled you up and against her chest.

“Don’t fall just yet,” she said, “The night is still young.”

The Doctor fingers were still inside of you but whenever you tried to grind down on them she tutted and removed them.

“I know what you want love,” she said, “And you know exactly what to do.”

“Doctor, please.”

“Please what?”

“Take me,” you moaned, “Let me come. Please. I’m begging you.”

“Now was that so hard?”

Finally the Doctor started moving her fingers again. You moaned and she moved your head so you were looking at the two of you in the mirror. When she curled her fingers you arched against her causing the Doctor to laugh.

“I want you to look in the mirror as you come,” she said after she pressed a kiss against your neck, “I want you to see just how beautiful you are. I want you to see exactly what I see.”


	12. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, how are you?, I don't know if you have already asked for a jealous doctor 13 dom with reader fem, if you can already discard that request. (anon)
> 
> reader fem loves to provoke the doc 13dom like to touch her when she passes near her, or when they have almost kissed reader turns away and pretends that nothing happened or even causes jealousy at the doctor (but nothing at the level of treachery they trust each other very much) then one doc 13dom jealous appears (sorry if this request has already been sent or similar to another one, I just wanted you to explode but this jealous / possessive side of doc13dom. (anon)

You initially just meant it as some light teasing. Turning your cheek just before the Doctor pressed her lips to yours when the two of you were alone, brushing past her a little too close when you were out with other and making slightly suggestive remarks when out on an adventure. You would never cheat on her, you loved her far too much to ever do that to her, but you were tired to sneaking around.

Eventually you knew that she was going to snap you just weren’t expecting her to in the way that she did. The Doctor had a tight grip on your arm as she pulled you through the TARDIS. You were thankful that it was only the two of you on board as you weren’t sure how you could explain this to the others. Eventually the Doctor arrived at her room and pushed you inside. In a flash you were pinned again the door and the Doctor was glaring at you.

“Care to explain yourself love?” she asked

“What do you mean?” you asked innocently

“What went on just now,” she said, “When that person asked you for your phone number.”

“They were just being polite.”

“We both know that isn’t true,” the Doctor grabbed your chin and forced you to look into her eyes, “I want you to remember something y/n.”

“Yes Doc?”

“You’re mine and I’m never going to let you go.”

Quickly you were dragged from the door and onto the bed. The Doctor straddled you and looked down at you and hesitated for a brief moment. You gave her a soft smile and raised an eyebrow before she quickly claimed your lips with hers.

“By the end of the night,” she said when the two of you had separated, “You’re going to forget about everyone else but me. The only thing I want to hear from your lips in my name. Understand?”

“Yes Doc.”

“Good.”

She gently bit you ear lobe as one hand moved down and skimmed the waist band of your jeans. You moaned in anticipation and in slightly frustration and you felt her smirk against your skin.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, “Is there something you want?”

“Doc.”

“I’m not going to give you what you want that easily,” she said, “You’re going to have to work for it pet.”

Torturously slowly her hand moved inside your jeans and her fingers moved against you. Whenever you bucked against her hand she stopped moving and tutted. You closed your eyes and shook your head, desperate for the relief the Doctor was denying you. With her free hand the Doctor grabbed your chin and forced your head forward.

“Open your eyes.” She commanded.

She tried to shake your head but the Doctor’s grip didn’t allow you to move. You heard her sigh and her hand stopped moving. As she removed her hand she said,

“Naughty humans don’t get to cum. Obviously you want a harsher punishment. Luckily for you-“

Immediately your eyes flew open.

“Sorry Doc,” you said quickly, “I-“

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and you quickly closed your mouth.

“Remember what I said earlier,” she said, “You really want to be punished tonight don’t you.”

You shook your head and gave the Doctor a pleading look. She gave you a satisfied smile and returned her hand between your legs.

“Now then,” she said, “Who do you belong to.”

“You Doc.”

“I didn’t quite hear that.”

“You!” you cried, “I’m yours. Doc, please.”

“Oh love,” the Doctor pressed her forehead against yours, “You do know how much I love to hear you beg.”

Her fingers started to speed up, occasionally dipping inside of you and you gasped beneath her. As you writhed on the bed you felt your orgasm build.

“Doc,” you panted, “Doc I’m going to-“

You let out a frustrated groan as the Doctor pulled her fingers away just at the last minute. She gave you an evil smirk as she licked them clean then said,

“As I said, I love hearing you beg. I intend to hear it a lot more before tonight is done. I don’t think you’ve quite learnt who you belong to. Now get on your hands and knees, I have a special punishment for you.”


	13. Her Mark

“Hey Doc…”

The Doctor hummed in acknowledgement and looked up into the mirror. You were leaning against the bathroom door frame and picking at the cuff of your dressing gown in worry. The sleeve fell off your shoulder and the Doctor’s gaze dropped to your chest. You blushed and quickly adjusted it, much to the Doctor’s disappointment.

“I’ve, err, done something.”

“Done something?” the Doctor turned around and folded her arms, “What exactly have you done? Am I going to need to punish you?”

You bit your lip.

“Hopefully you won’t be angry.”

“Love,” the Doctor stalked towards you, her voice lowering, “I won’t know unless you tell me.”

“It’ll be better if I just show you.”

You turned your back on the Doctor and quickly walked back into your bedroom. The Doctor followed curious at what you had to show her. You looked over your shoulder at her then you undid your gown. As the silk fell away for your back the Doctor’s eyes widened at what she saw.

In the small of your back there was a small, circular tattoo. She walked closer and gently traced it. You shivered at her fingers ghosted over your skin.

“Wh… why?” she said at last, “How did you know that the Gallifreyan was correct.”

“I had a little help from the TARDIS.”

“You didn’t need to do this,” the Doctor grabbed your hips and pulled you against her, burying her head against your shoulder, “It’s going to be on your forever.”

“Good,” you tilted your head and pressed a brief kiss against her temple, “That’s exactly what I want.”

You had gotten ‘Doctor’ tattooed on yourself. The tattoo artist was confused when you had showed him what you wanted but you told him that it was something that your girlfriend had designed. He didn’t need to know what it was. Only you and the Doctor would know about it. This was a secret that would remain between the two of you.

“What happens,” she said, “When I regenerate and you don’t love me anymore? What happens then?”

“Doctor,” you said firmly, “Nothing will ever stop me from loving you. It doesn’t matter what body you have you’ll still be my Doctor.”

“You mean that?”

“I wouldn’t have gotten your name tattooed on me if I didn’t.”

“Good.”

The Doctor started pressing kisses up your neck. When she reached your pulse point she gently bit it and smiled when she felt you moan. She pushed you down onto the bed and kneeling behind you and lifting your hips up. She bent down and pressed her lips against your tattoo.

Her name, permanently etched onto your skin. A branding, marking you as hers and only hers. Nothing in the universe was ever going to take you away from her. She loved you too much to ever let you go.


End file.
